


Corte sus alas

by Danbro



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: Los pensamientos de Dean posteriormente a su traicion.





	Corte sus alas

Se qué hice lo que no debía, cuando no debía y a quién no debía, pero no pude determe. La felicidad salía de tu cuerpo y no lo soporté, nunca hice a nadie feliz antes, me asusté. Se que me dijiste que estaba bien, mientras tus ojos orbitaban en otra galaxia, y tu cuerpo no respondía. Se que mi cuerpo cayó porque se rehusaba a continuar, se que me dejé llevar, se que te lastime. Se que busqué el momento en el que mas roto te encontraras, para pretender sanarte mientras mi espada se clavaba en tu espalda. Tengo tu sangre en todo mi ser, y las lagrimas que me salpicaste mientras repetias que estaba bien, mientras repetias que no te herí.   
Tuve un escudo frente a tu cuerpo por tanto tiempo, este cayó antes de que pueda percatarme. Me mirabas mientras la distancia me arrastraba, estabas lejos de mi contacto y es lo único que podía calmarme.   
Me dijiste que estaba bien, que no te herí lo suficiente, que tenía el derecho. Mi máscara se caía de a pedazos, mi corazón golpeaba dentro de mi pecho, quería soltarse y volar junto al tuyo, decirte que este desastre todavía te ama.  
Pero mi corazón está tan muerto como yo, le corté las alas y lo encerre en mi pecho, no dejé que hablase tampoco.   
Se que tu cuerpo reposaba sobre el suelo y tus ojos me buscaban entre la multitud, pude ver que llorabas, porqué tus ojos brillaban. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba tomé pieza por pieza y reconstruí la mascara que por tanto tiempo intentaste arrancar de mi rostro.  
Estoy convencido de que un pedazo de nosotros se abre paso y descansa dentro de la persona que mas amamos, ¿es por eso que siento esta tristeza?   
La vida nunca me sonrió, pero encontré un par de ellas. Una desapareció, la perdí con el tiempo. La otra la borré, porqué no podía soportar que sonriera por mí.   
Nunca tuve nada que durara, por eso te mandé lejos.   
Lo lamento tanto, ojalá pudiera liberar mi corazón para que le cante al tuyo esta noche cuando no puedas dormir, ojalá pudiera sanar tus heridas y decirte que no, que no está bien, que no estás bien y que no estoy bien. Ojala pudiera amarte como lo mereces.


End file.
